The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004)
IceAgeForever's Movie Spoof of "The Incredibles" (2004) *Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) - Thomas O'Malley (The AristoCats) *Helen Parr (Elastigirl) - Duchess (The AristoCats) *Violet Parr - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Dash Parr - Toulouse (The AristoCats) *Jack-Jack Parr - Berlioz (The AristoCats) *Adult Syndrome - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) *Edna Mode - Gloria (Madagascar) *Lucius Best (Frozone) - Mushu (Mulan; 1998) *Mirage - Mirage (Aladdin; TV Series) *Gilbert Huph - Iago (Aladdin; 1992) *Tony Ryindger - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Young Syndrome - Peng (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) *Bomb Voyage - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar; 2014) *Priest - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Rick Dicker - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Mrs. Hogenson, an elderly woman who seeks help from Mr. Incredible for an insurance claim - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Squeakers - Scrat (Ice Age) *Squeaker's Owner - Kala (Tarzan; 1999) *Oliver Sansweet - Sid (Ice Age) *Oliver Sansweet's Lawyer - Squidward (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mr. Incredible's Lawyer - Zazu (The Lion King; 1994) *Bernie Kropp, Dash's teacher - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *John Walker, the principal of Dash's school - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Honey (Lucius' Wife) - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *Little Boy on Bicycle - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Kari (Jack-Jack's Babysitter) - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Underminer - Steele (Balto; 1995) *Frank and Ollie - Tigger and Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *The Omnidroid as itself Gallery: Thomas O'Malley.png|Thomas O'Malley as Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Helen Parr (Elastigirl) Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Violet Parr Toulouse.png|Toulouse as Dash Parr Berlioz.jpg|Berlioz as Jack-Jack Parr Tai Lung.jpg|Tai Lung as Syndrome (Adult) Gloria.jpg|Gloria as Edna Mode Mushu.jpg|Mushu as Lucius Best (Frozone) Mirage.jpg|Mirage as Mirage Iago.jpg|Iago (Animated) as Gilbert Huph Danny.png|Danny as Tony Ryindger Peng.jpeg|Peng as Syndrome (Young) Mr-Dave-0.png|Dave as Bomb Voyage Master Shifu.jpg|Shifu as Rick Dicker Tanya.jpg|Tanya Mousekewitz as Kari (Jack-Jack's Babysitter) Steele 8.jpg|Steele as The Underminer Tigger is telling the narrator he's the only one.jpg|Tigger (Animated) as Frank Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1393.jpg|Winnie the Pooh (Animated) as Ollie Parts: * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 1 - Interview/"The Glory Days" * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 2 - Being Sued/15 Years Later * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 3 - Family Dinner/Building on Fire/Thomas O'Malley and Duchess * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 4 - Fired/Mirage's Message * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 5 - Thomas O'Malley Battles The Omnidroid/Thomas O'Malley and Mirage * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 6 - Training/Gloria * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 7 - A New Assignment/Duchess Calls Gloria/Thomas O'Malley Meets Tai Lung * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 8 - Duchess and Gloria/Kronos Unveiled * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 9 - Suiting Up/On the Plane/Crash Landing * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 10 - In the Cave/Life or Death * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 11 - 100 Mile Toulouse * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 12 - Getting Back to Metroville * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 13 - Ride to Metroville/Thomas O'Malley's Family vs. The Omnidroid * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 14 - Berlioz vs. Tai Lung * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 15 - Track Meet/Steele * The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style; 2004) Part 16 - End Credits Category:IceAgeForever Category:The Incredibles Movie Spoofs Category:The Incredibles (IceAgeForever Animal Style) series